Confessions
by JuliaDaughterOfAthena
Summary: Written for WickedTheMusicalLove's Romance Challenge. Zammie fluff. Read & Review please!


**I wrote this for WickedTheMusicalLove's 'Romance Challenge'. Hope you all love it.  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN!**

* * *

**Cammie's POV:  
**

I was feeling overly stressed again. Homework, classes, and not to mention being target by a terrorist organization can really tire a girl out.

"Macey, I am going to head out to the P&E barn. Blow off some steam." I was already heading out the door, when my words finally got to Macey. "Don't run off again. Bex

will definitely not be as forgiving as the last time." She said in all seriousness but a tiny smirk appeared on her face. I smiled back and left the room. Halfway to the barn I

let my mind wander to what has been going on in the past two and a half years. I have been fake kidnapped once, almost really kidnapped twice, and targeted by an

international terrorist organization, not to mention two incredibly cute boys. And that was just in the last two years. I. guess you can tell my life is not normal, nothing |

about me is. And I like it that way

Sure I would love to be able to have two personalities. One for my spy life and one for a life as a civilian. Maybe I should talk to Liz if she can cook up something so we can

also live an alternative life. Oh well. I chose the life of a spy, and I am going to stick with it so I can carry on the Morgan and Cameron family names. And that is just the

way I like it.

**Zach's POV: **

"Hey, McHenry. Where's Gallagher Girl?" I ask Macey as I walked into the girls room. The scene was anything but unusual. Liz was in her little corner dedicated to

Research and Development work. Macey was on her bed reading a magazine and listening to some music from a radio on her side table. "Who?... Oh yeah, Cam. Sorry I

always forget about your guys pet names, she headed out to the P&E barn like 5 minutes ago." She answers. I instantly feel mad and a little terrified. "And you let her

go! By herself! How could you be so careless? She might run away again!" I explode. I really don't really mean to yell, I am just worried about Gallagher Girls safety.

"I know Cam. She won't run away again. She got the answers she needed and she knows what her dad did before...well before he died." I instantly know that Macey

is right. Cammie got everything she needed. Now that she knows that they found the information that Circle needed has been found. "Okay. Bye." I walk to the door

and I know, without looking back I can see Liz finally look up. She heard every sentence and she looks at me with a questionable look. Its a mixture between sympathy

and confusion. I walk out the door without a second thought. Her look still etched in my mind. What did it mean?

**Cammie's POV:**

_Punch...Kick...Punch...Kick. _It's a rhythm stuck in my mind. _Punch...Kick...Punch...Kick. _All my anger goes into the punches. _Punch...Kick...Punch...Kick. _If the punching bag

was a person, they would be having a very bad time. _Punch...Kick...Punch...Kick. _I hear the doors open and I feel someone's warmth by my side. Zach. I really am not in

the mood to talk to him. I'm not mad at him, I just don't feel like talking to anyone. My mom, Abby, and even Mr. Solomon have tried me to get open up. The last time I

opened up to someone, he convinced me to try and commit suicide. So yeah, it did not go well. I grab my water bottle and head to the center of the mat. I stretch out

on my back and look up at the sky light. The stars are showing and I can name every constellation I see. Its pretty calming. Zach must be really persistent because he

came and lay down by my side. A few minutes of silence passed. I knew it was to good to last. "Gallagher Girl, you can't keep people in the dark. I want to know what is

going on with you and how you are feeling." I don't even blink my eyes. A few more seconds pass and a thought comes to me. "Zach?" "Yeah?" "Why, out of all the girls

in the Gallagher Academy and there are some really pretty ones, did you take accustom to me. Why did I stand out to you?" Zach sits up on his elbows and looks at me.

With that look he always gives me. Like he is trying to send mind-messages. A smirk slips onto his face as he looks at me. "Because I am the best. And they had to pair

me up with the best." I look at him. Feeling a little broken hearted. I wish he could just be serious with me, but apparently he can't. I stand up and move back to the

punching bag. Focusing on the bag, I begin the rhythm again. Now all my anger from Zach is pushed into the hits.

**Zach's POV: **

As soon as Gallagher Girl walked back to the punching bag section of the gym, I knew she needs a better explanation that what I gave her. Time to show my romantic

side. Yes I _DO_ have a romantic side. As a spy I just don't show sides of me. I walk up to her side and grab her shoulder lightly, and turn her to face me.

"Cammie I chose you because out of every girl in this school you don't care about looking fabulous and perfect. You are perfect on your own. You are beautiful on the

inside and out. When I look at you my heart beats faster. Almost everything reminds me of you. You always are able to lead a CoveOps mission without you knowing it.

Everyone respects you and you respect everyone. You are nice to everyone and are an amazing actress. You are a natural pavement artist and can slip in a crowed.

You are going to be an amazing spy. And I hope to be your partner in many of those missions. You are absolute perfection in every way."

Once I started I couldn't stop I was pouring out my heart to her, not good for a spy. But she needed to know. I felt her body freeze. She turned to look at me. "Do you

really mean everything you just said?" She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. At first I thought it was out of sadness, but when I nodded slowly, she hugged me really

tightly. As I hugged her back is mutter, "I love you, Gallagher Girl." "I love you too, Zach." She mutters back. Simultaneously we walked back to the mat and laid down

again. I put my arm around her and she laid her head on my chest. I slowly ran my hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. "Night Gallagher Girl." "Night." I

continued to look up at the sky. I don't think I could have wished for a better life.

* * *

**I get that Zach might be a little OOC but I always pictured him with a romantic side that shows when he really needs to let people know how he is feeling. But anyway Review Please!**

** -Cameron 'Chameleon' Morgan. =D**


End file.
